Clarity
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU: The world sees Uzumaki Naruto, a girl with no family who is ostracized and hated by most the village. What they don't know if Uzumaki Naruto is just an illusion. How will things change when the Village learns of Hyūga Hiyori, twin sister of Hinata, and the girl masquerading as Uzumaki Naruto; the Hyūga no one but her clan and a few others knew existed? Fem!Naru.
1. Change in Fate

**AN: I don't usually like uploading so many different stories, because it leads to some not being updated as often as I'd like, but this idea just hit me out of nowhere. **

**I decided I had to make an exception for this one. It will most likely be a Fem!Naru (her name is Hiyori in this story, meaning weather) and Sasuke pairing. **

**Hiyori will be very much like Naruto in personality but also much different. Similar to Naruto from Uzu no Musume for those who are familiar with it. I am just letting you know you can expect her to be a bit different from canon!Naruto since she is a girl and a Hyūga. **

* * *

**Storm Warning Arc. **

**Clarity.**

**Chapter 1: Change in Fate. **

Sometimes things don't go as planned.

In nearly all worlds, one hero, said to be the savor of the world, would be born to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina... and yet there are others were he or _she_ is not.

This doesn't change the soul, it is still the same soul in every version of the universe.

So, Uzumaki Naruto, daughter of Minato and Kushina was not born... but she was born as Hyūga Hiyori. Same person, same soul, different life and appearance. A different family, a change in fate.

* * *

Hiashi paced as his wife was being frantically prepared for the birth of their children.

It was too early, he knew she wasn't due till December, late December at that, and yet it was only October 10th, and she was already in labor.

Twins were known to be early, he and Hizashi had been two weeks early from what their mother had told them as children.

But two months (give or take a week) worried him. Hitomi was only in the beginning of her seventh month. Yet he was assured they would be fine, that the best medics were there to ensure this.

"Hiashi," a familiar voice said, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Minato," Hiashi replied, looking over at the Yondaime and nodding in greeting. "Where is Kushina?"

It wasn't often Minato was seen without his wife, but they had recently had a tragedy so he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised.

Minato's face crumbled at his former teammate's words. His wife had wanted to come, she was good friends with Hitomi, and the two were family as well.

It wasn't something widely known, but Hitomi's grandmother had been an Uzumaki, Kushina's grandaunt, making her and Hitomi second cousins.

Kushina would have usually come running to support her only remaining family (that was known of after the destruction of Uzushiogakure) but she had become severely depressed after the miscarriage in August.

The fact it had happened so late in her pregnancy and been so unexpected had really hit Kushina hard. It had hit him hard as well.

"Today was her due date, October 10th," Minato answered, sighing heavily. "She's not been doing very well all week."

Hiashi frowned deeply, his usually stoic white eyes showing his sympathy for his friends loss.

Minato shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had eventually come to terms with it, and knew he had to be strong for Kushina. Now though, he was here to support Hiashi and Hitomi. He hadn't wanted to leave Kushina at home alone, especially not on this day, but the redhead had all but kicked him out of the house.

"How is Hitomi?" he asked.

"She went into labor this morning... I'm concerned it's only October. The twins weren't due til December."

The fact Hitomi was expecting twins had surprised Hiashi greatly. He knew it was a possibility, being a twin himself, but he hadn't expected it.

Early in the pregnancy there wasn't any signs of there being a twin, from any scans, but around the end of the fifth month the check up showed not one but two babies.

Both were girls.

"Hyūga-sama," a medic said, gaining their attention. "You're wife is ready, you and Hokage-sama, if he wishes, may come in now."

Hiashi looked at Minato who grinned, nodding, and the two men followed the medic inside.

"Oh, thank Kami," Hitomi muttered upon seeing her husband and friend.

She was a little surprised to see Minato, and not Kushina but it only took her a moment to realize exactly what today was.

She felt terrible, it should be Kushina ready to have her child, not her. She had seen Kushina in all moods over the years, yet she'd never seen her cousin (second or not) so badly wounded emotionally and mentally until now.

"Try to relax Hyūga-sama," one of the medic's said from where she was between Hitomi's legs preparing for the birth. "You should feel the need to push soon..."

Sure enough, a minute or two passed and the urge to begin pushing came. It was more painful then she'd been warned, but Hitomi was also a petite woman. Only around 5'4, and 105 lbs.

Hiashi grimaced as the bones in his hands threatened to turn to dust from his wife's grip, and Minato had to withhold a snicker at the look of pain that passed Hiashi's face at random moments.

An hour and a half later Minato smiled seeing Hitomi sitting up in her hospital bed, the two pink bundles in her arms. Both were girls, identical expect for some minor features.

One being the younger twin's black hair, while the older twin had the same eggplant-blue colored hair as Hitomi.

"Congratulations, Hiashi, Hitomi," Minato said. "What are they're names?"

Hitomi shared a look with her husband before smiled back at Minato.

'Hyūga Hinata, and Hyūga Hiyori."

Minato nodded, and was about to say something when there was an loud sound, like an explosion from outside.

"What was that?" Hitomi demanded, startled, her white eyes that had a tinge lavender in them were wide.

The white-lavender eyes were a very rare trait, which Hitomi had inherited from her mother, whose mother had been an Uzumaki. Some credited the tinge of lavender to Hyūga-Uzumaki Hanako's lavender eyes.

"It sounded like an explos -"

Minato's words were cut off by the sudden entrance of one of the medics.

"Hokage-sama...the village is under attack!" she exclaimed.

All three pairs of eyes widened, and Hitomi clutched a little tighter at the bundles she held.

"What... by who?" Minato demanded.

The woman's had a look of terror on her face as she answered.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Minato's eyes widened in horror and all other actions escaped him. The only thing he could think of was his wife. If the Kyuubi was out... then something was wrong with Kushina.

"Kushina," Hitomi muttered behind him, bringing him back to reality.

"Go to safety, I'll head out in a second," Minato told the woman who nodded, and ran out.

"How is this possible?" Hiashi asked.

Minato gritted his teeth, frowning as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but I have to go to Kushina. Something had to happen if the fox is out," he said and Hiashi and Hitomi nodded.

"And what will you do about the fox?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't know yet, I can't kill a Bijū. I'll have to seal it," Minato said. "Stay here with your family..."

"Be careful," Hitomi told him and Minato nodded and in a yellow flash was gone.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hitomi asked, looking up at her husband.

Hiashi frowned, deep in thought. He knew Minato could easily seal the fox, but where would he seal it? It was possible he'd be able to seal it back into Kushina, but at the same time unlikely.

The process could end up killing her, or simply not working. He didn't know as much as Minato about seals, but he knew enough to realize this.

"He'll be fine," Hiashi said, turning to his wife. "Come on, we must get to safety."

* * *

Nearly two hours later Minato stood with his wife in their home.

He'd found his wife somewhere just outside the village, obviously hurt from the wounds he'd found on her, and struggling to keep from being stepped on by the Kyuubi.

That confused him, Kushina had told him before the Kyuubi wasn't mindless.

It was an intelligent being, so the sudden attack made little sense to him. He'd expected the Bijū to simply leave, not wanting to chance being captured once again.

Yet he acted as if in a mindless rage.

"What will we do?" Kushina asked as she breathed heavily, sitting up in the bed Minato had laid her on.

Minato turned around from where he'd thrown his long white haori on, the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' proudly on his back.

"I think the Kyuubi is being controlled, but it may be too far gone to come out of it. Either way, we need to reseal it."

"I'll bring it back into myself then," Kushina said, her violet eyes narrowed in determination.

Minato shook his head.

"No, we need another way," Minato said. "It'll simply reform in a few years if you don't survive, and there is the chance you won't."

Kushina frowned but knew her husband was right. She was even better at seals then him, though she didn't really flaunt that around.

She'd always been one to keep her skills to herself unless in battle. Deception was the Shinobi way after all.

Nonetheless, she knew he was right.

"Then what..." Kushina trailed off as her eyes widened in realization. "The Shiki Fūjin?"

Minato nodded grimly.

"It's the only way," Minato said. "The only problem is finding a child young enough."

"You don't have to look far," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Minato and Kushina looked over to find Hiashi standing, a pink bundle in his arms.

"Hiashi!" Minato exclaimed, blinking in surprise.

Hiashi smiled slightly, nodding.

He'd realized not long after getting his wife and children to safety that his friend would probably have to seal the fox into a child. He knew babies were easiest to use for the sealing because their chakra coils were not matured yet.

Getting into his friends house was rather easy since he'd been here before.

Selfishly, he had ulterior motives. He had studied the caged bird seal closely over the years, especially once Hizashi received it.

He also knew some seals could not be used together without one or the other canceling out or malfunctioning.

He knew the chances of the caged bird seal interfering with a jinchūriki seals was very large, and even if he was wrong, there was no way anyone other than a seal master of Minato or Jiraiya-sama would be able to realize that truth.

He could simply lie, either way he saved his younger daughter from the same fate as his brother.

"I come to offer my help, I was hoping you would be here at least," Hiashi said, entering the room.

"Is that your daughter?" Kushina asked, her eyes locked on the baby in his arms.

"The youngest, yes. Hiyori, I wish to volunteer Hiyori for the sealing," he said, and both Minato and Kushina's eyes widened.

"What?" Kushina asked. "Why, do you understand what this would mean? Hiashi..."

Hiashi nodded, cutting her off.

"I know, Hiyori will have a hard life ahead of her, but coming from the main house of the Hyūga clan will help her with the burden. It will also save her from being pushed into the branch family," Hiashi said.

Kushina pursed her lips for a second and sighed. He had a good point, unlike many jinchūriki she would have a family to back her, a prestigious clan only second to the Uchiha.

There was also the chance her status would not be known, after all, she herself hadn't been publicly known as the Kyuubi jinchūriki, nor had Mito-sama.

Kushina also understood Hiashi not wanting his youngest daughter being forced into the same fate as his brother. Being the younger twin it was a huge possibility.

With the Shiki Fūjin there was no way the Hyūga Elders could force the topic. She had seen the caged bird seal before and it was rather simple in terms of seals and designs.

At least to her, someone who was a seal mistress.

The point was, to place the seal on a jinchūriki would be disastrous since the caged bird seal effected the brain when activated. It could severely damage both the jinchūriki and seal containing the Bijū.

Minato had come to the same conclusion, and they didn't have the time to argue.

"Are you sure, Hiashi?" Minato asked, and Hiashi nodded, holding Hiyori out for Minato to take.

"I am sure, my friend," Hiashi said. "Hitomi has also agreed, though grudgingly. She too does not wish to see Hiyori in the branch family, branded with the caged bird seal."

Minato took the raven haired baby and nodded.

"I will place a seal on Hiyori," Minato said. "It will help protect her, as I don't think Sarutobi will be able to hide the fact she is the jinchūriki. The seal will not interfere with the Shiki Fūjin and will fade within a week. It will simply change Hiyori's appearance to the blood of the one who placed the seal. To those except for those you tell, the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi will be Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi's eyes widened, and Kushina gasped.

"Uzumaki Naruto... was that not the name you..." Hiashi trailed off, and Minato smiled.

Kushina looked down at the reminder of what she'd lost, but she had slowly begun to come to terms with it. It was simply the date that had made her even more depressed than usual.

She could see what Minato was doing, by giving Hiyori this alternative identity.

She was an Uzumaki, if only distantly, so Kushina wasn't upset that he'd used her clan name it was simply she'd been startled by the first name. Uzumaki Naruto was the name they'd chosen for their son or daughter.

"I will tell Sarutobi of the truth, and of course my student, Kakashi knows Kushina miscarried so he'll know the truth as well. As for the council, I leave that to you and Sarutobi. You'll only have a week, after that you'll have to either keep her hiden or let Uzumaki Naruto drop off the face of the earth. Another option would be to teach her genjutsu, so she may disguise herself when not home, since the seal I will be using is a genjutsu seal."

"I will talk it over with Sandaime-sama, and my wife after the sealing," Hiashi said and Minato turned to Kushina who stood almost shaking.

"We wish you luck in the future, Hiashi," Minato said, and grabbed Kushina.

Hiashi watched as the two left, realizing it would be the last time he saw his friends alive.

* * *

"Your daughter, Hiashi," Hiruzen said, holding out the bundle to the Hyūga clan head.

Hyūga was shocked by just how different Minato's genjutsu seal had made Hiyori appear. If he didn't know what Minato had planned he'd never know this was his daughter.

Her skin was a little tanner, not the fair skin she'd had before, and there were three whisker marks – signs of her state as a jinchūriki, he wondered if they would remain once the seal wore off – one each cheek.

Her eyes were now blue. Her hair was no longer black, but the same blonde of Minato's hair, even her features greatly resembled him and Kushina.

If he didn't know any better he'd think this was their daughter. The only thing that stayed the same was her gender.

"What will you do now?" a voice asked, and Hiashi turned to see Jiraiya-sama, and the white haired Hatake he knew was Minato's student.

"Minato gave me some solutions, and I believe I've decided what to do. No one will know Hiyori is the jinchūriki, not as Hyūga Hiyori anyway," Hiashi began. "Only a few will know that Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hiyori are one in the same. Only the clan will know Hinata has a twin sister, at least for now. When she is older I'll teach her how to disguise herself with henge and other genjutsu."

"Eventually the truth will have to come out," Hiruzen warned and Hiashi nodded.

"I am aware," he said. "But for now they will not."

"And the council?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen frowned before nodding.

"I will have to tell them about Minato sealing the Kyuubi, but I believe Minato has given us the answer to that as well. The genjutsu seal will last for a week. That gives us a week to introduce Uzumaki Naruto as the jinchūriki. After that I shall let Hiashi take his daughter home."

"And when the council ask where Naruto is?" Jiraiya asked.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"Eventually, I'll have to tell them the truth, about Hiyori. There is no way around it, at least in concern to the Shinobi council and elders. I shall simply say I had no idea Minato used Hiashi's younger daughter, neither did Hiashi or his wife. It was assumed Hyūga Hiyori was lost in the attack, but when the seal wore off I realized what Minato had done and returned Hiyori to her family. Being the younger twin of the Hyūga heiress and from the Hyūga clan means they can do nothing without causing trouble. The true identity of Uzumaki Naruto will be a S-rank secret, punishable by death if broken. Both her jinchūriki status to those of the next generation and most importantly her being a Hyūga will remain hidden until she is older and Hiashi decides to reveal it."

Jiraiya laughed shortly, nodding.

"That could work," he said.

Hiashi nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Hokage-sama," Hiashi said and Hiruzen smiled lightly.

"Well, I believe it is time we faced the council," Hiruzen said and the elder two nodded while Hiashi handed Hiyori to Kakashi.

It wouldn't do to walk into the meeting carrying his daughter, it might lead to questions after it was revealed who Uzumaki Naruto really was after the Gensō Fūin (Illusionary Seal) seal wore off.

It was safest, and less questionable if Kakashi held onto Hiyori.

Either way, he still had to deal with the Hyūga Elders in concern to Hiyori. That would turn out to be a much bigger headache, he was sure of that.


	2. Daybreak

**Storm Warning Arc. **

**Clarity.**

**Chapter 2: Daybreak.**

He was right to think dealing with the Hyūga Elders was going to be a headache.

The Elders were five... elders. The eldest still living in the clan, at least of the main family. Hyūga Haranu, Hyūga Hayato (his own father and former clan head) Hyūga Kenchiro, Hyūga Misaki, and Hyūga Sho.

They were mostly just advisers, but over the years they'd gained a little more power, especially over the branch house.

It wasn't enough power to worry Hiashi much, maybe because he knew no matter what his father was very loyal to the clan, but as most Hyūga born before the third shinobi war he was a bit lost in the old ways.

He also didn't express his motives and emotions very well, a pitfall of most Hyūga's, it had gotten worse after Hiashi's mother had passed away nearly six years ago.

Haranu was the oldest on the council, but also the most wise and level headed, so he had little to worry about in regards to her. Besides for the fact she was very, very stern and traditional.

But she was fairly old, older than the Sandaime himself by fifteen years. So it was to be expected.

No, it was Kenchiro and Misaki he was worried about. Those two were annoyances to put it politely, Sho on the other hand was simply the silent one who voiced his opinions and nothing more. Some might call that lazy, but he was far from lazy.

"Hiashi, we've heard of your wife's recent birth," Haranu said, a smile on her face that was almost nonexistent. "I believe congratulations are in order. I am sure they will grow to be fine heirs, especially if they are anything like their great-grandmother."

Kenchiro grunted as he nodded with the rest of the council. Kenchiro was probably the Hyūga equivalent of Danzo, much to Hiashi's regret.

He was by no means as sneaky, manipulative, or underhanded as Danzo, nor did he have the power Danzo seemed to hide so well, but he was close enough it made Hiashi tempted to poison his drink. Or close off all his tenketsu every time the man opened his mouth.

Hiashi was a Hyūga, though, and as such was taught early on how to behave. To hold his tongue and move on – which didn't mean forgetting.

A Hyūga may forgive, or move on, but they never forgot and eventually they got even if they were wronged badly enough.

The point was, they didn't let their emotions control them, nor did the majority ware their hearts on their sleeves. If they did then they still knew how to hide them when the need arose.

"Yes, I am glad to announce both Hitomi and the twins are doing well," Hiashi said, and then frowned. "We did have a scare, having lost the younger of the twins in the chaos of the Kyuubi attack, but the Hokage has returned her safely after finding out exactly what occurred."

The council looked at him and he knew what was coming next.

"Yes, tell us about that, son," his father began. "But first, tell me of my new grandchildren? I assume the eldest will be the heir and future clan head?"

Hiashi nodded.

"It is tradition the eldest becomes clan head," Hiashi said, and it was tradition. There were exceptions in the past though. "Hitomi had twin girls, Hyūga Hinata, the elder twin, and Hyūga Hiyori. It was Hiyori whom we lost during the attack, but it turns out she wasn't in any danger. Minato had come for her... "

He trailed off there, looking at each other members as slowly his words sunk in to their minds. He could already tell his father was a little disappointed he and Hitomi hadn't had a boy to be heir, but he figured he would grow to accept it.

"Wait, why would Yondaime-sama wish to take on of the twins?" Misaki asked, white eyes narrowed.

"I can only think of one reason," Sho voiced, "he needed a child, preferably a newborn to use in the sealing, did he not?"

Hiashi should have known Sho would realize this. It was Sho's family that usually oversaw the placing of the caged bird seal.

His family was usually the ones with the most fūinjutsu knowledge in the clan, as such he knew quite a bit about the subject of sealing. He wasn't a seal master of course, more like a advanced amateur when in concern tot he Uzumaki, Minato, Hokage, or Jiraiya.

"I will be honest with you all, I was surprised as well when Hokage-sama called me to his office this morning to tell me he'd found my daughter. Only to find my daughter looked nothing like she had before. Minato did use my daughter as the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but he also wished to protect her. So he used the Gensō Fuin, a genjutsu seal to hide her real identity. Right now she looked as if she were a child of Minato and his wife, in a week she will retain her old appearance."

Mentally he was almost smirking. It wasn't far from the truth, he just left out the part were he'd volunteered Hiyori for the task and knew all along where she was.

"So Uzumaki Naruto..." his father began, eyes slightly wide.

Hiashi nodded, and explained.

"Is truly Hyūga Hiyori, my daughter. I have talked to the Hokage before coming here, he agrees that we should use this second identity to further protect Hiyori from the others of the village. Within the clan she will be free to be herself, but outside the compound she will disguise herself as Uzumaki Naruto. The Sandaime has already created a law to keep the knowledge that she and Uzumaki Naruto between him, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya of the sannin, and the clan itself. There is also a similar law about her status as a jinchūriki. None will be able to speak of it to the younger generation or Hiyori herself without consequences."

"I see," Haranu said, nodding. "It is a good idea. We do not want enemies of the clan to know one of our heiresses (even if she isn't the one to take Hiashi's place as clan head) is a container."

"Eventually, once she is older and able to protect herself the truth will be revealed. At least in concern to her truly being Hiyori and Uzumaki Naruto not existing," Hiashi said. "I believe around the time she is a genin, or chūnin, but I will allow her to truly decide that."

"She will need training, especially if she is to control her chakra and keep the Kyuubi tamed," Sho said.

Kenchiro frowned.

"She should be placed in the branch house immediately," he said, surprising most of the other councilmen. "I agree with most of what you've said but I do not believe it should be revealed to anyone else who Hiyori is. Not even the clan... she should be raised in the branch house. As it is she is the younger of the two children, she'll be there one day anyways."

Hiashi gritted his teeth, but held his tongue for now.

"I have to agree with Kenchiro," Misaki said. "Let Hizashi raise the girl. I agree she should be trained, but she is a jinchūriki, we can't allow her to run around unchecked. The caged bird seal would help to keep her in line if she looses control."

"I do not agree," Haranu said sternly.

Hayato frowned. He knew he and his sons had a estranged relationship, because he hadn't fought to much against Hizashi being put into the branch family or getting the seal.

Hizashi was the head of the branch house, which really didn't mean the same thing as being the head of the main family and clan.

He also knew his son, Hiashi held it against him for not fighting for Hizashi to remain in the main family. After all, not all younger siblings were put into the branch house, if that was done than there would only be a handful of main family clan members and the branch house would outnumber them seven to four dozen (give or take).

He had tried to do his sons right, but even he wasn't without fault. Part of him had to agree with Kenchiro and Misaki but Hiyori was his granddaughter, and he had the feeling Hiashi would never forgive him if he didn't at least remain silent and neutral on this matter.

It was also very nontraditional for main family members to be placed in the branch family after birth, even if the younger sibling of another. If it did occur it happened years down the road, especially in concern to the head of the clan's family.

"It would be ill advised," Sho said, suddenly. "I may not be a seal master of the Yondaime's level, but even I know not to place a seal that effects the brain when a seal such as the Shiki Fūjin is already in place. I wouldn't place the caged bird seal on any jinchūriki for that matter, no matter the seal used. The Bijū would probably take great offense and nullify it in the best case scenario. In worse case, it could alter it so it could control the container."

It was probably the most Sho had said in years.

Nearly all of the Elders were pale at this revelation.

Hiashi nodded.

"Sho-san speaks the truth," he began. "I spoke to both Hokage-sama and Jiraiya and they told me, bluntly, that to place her with the caged bird seal would have disastrous effects on the Shiki Fūjin. Not all seals would since it is common that some seals do not react well to each other while others do. Something such as the branch family seal would react badly though."

Hiashi smirked mentally, and couldn't help but add, "Even if it would not I wouldn't agree to placing Hiyori in the branch family. It is not tradition after all to place babies born of the main house into the branch house directly after birth, and never has been."

Haranu smiled a little more apparently than before and nodded.

"I agree. Hyūga Hiyori will remain in the main house, despite being the younger twin, and only the clan shall know of her second identity as Uzumaki Naruto and jinchūriki of the Kyuubi – though not of her own generation in concern to Kyuubi, with the exception of her sister if Hiashi wishes," Haranu said.

The other council members nodded in agreement, some more hesitantly then others.

"If that is all, I would like to get back to my wife. She is still recovering from the other night," Hiashi said, and the council nodded.

"Yes," Hayato said. "We will speak at a latter date on training for the twins, especially Hiyori, son."

Hiashi nodded, bowed respectively, and left.

As he headed for his home he let out a heavy sigh, and rubbed his temples.

It had gone a little smoother than he's expected, and had gone a bit better then when he'd had to attend the council meeting with the Shinobi Council, Civilian Council and Elder Council of the Hokage.

Now that was a nightmare.

* * *

"I take it went well," Hitomi asked as she brought Hiashi some tea, sitting down beside him.

The twins were currently sleeping, which was a godsend in itself. She'd been told there would be a time when Hinata and Hiyori would not let them sleep through the night.

"Better than I had hoped," Hiashi said. "Shouldn't you be resting, Hitomi?"

Hitomi chuckled, smiling.

"I have been," she said, "but I'm capable of knowing when I need to rest."

Hiashi nodded. Hitomi was a strong woman, if there was one thing she disliked it was being coddled or told what to do. It was one reason he'd fallen in love with her, she was an independent person with her own ideals.

"There will be a funeral for Minato and Kushina, along with all those who died the other night in a few days," Hiashi said.

Hitomi nodded.

"And Hiyori? If we don't plan to reveal to more than the clan that we had twins then we can't take Hiyori, and she still has the Gensō Fūin on her. "

"Hatake Kakashi will arrive to take Hiyori, so she can be there as well, without drawing suspicion," Hiashi said.

Hitomi sighed, but nodded.

She didn't like having to hide her younger daughter from the village, but she knew it was for the best.

Eventually someone would wonder where Uzumaki Naruto was – the older generation that knew of Uzumaki Naruto being the jinchūriki at least – so until they revealed the truth it was necessary.

She was just relieved things had turned out as well as they had.

* * *

**AN: So, this chapter is a little boring in my opinion, but it was necessary even if it was mostly details. **

**I do want to thank everyone who reviewed, I wasn't so sure of this story until now. **

**The arcs until we get to her genin years will probably be pretty short. Three or four chapters, maybe, so there will probably only be one or two more chapters before we get to the next Arc.**


	3. The Hyūga Affair

**Storm Warning Arc. **

**Clarity.**

**Chapter 3: The Hyūga Affair. **

Hinata and Hiyori may have been young, only three years old (though they didn't really celebrate publicly until December 27th, which was their original due date), but the twins were still rather intelligent.

They knew that no one but the clan knew of Hiyori's existence.

They knew that Hiyori had a heavy burden that kept her out of the Branch House but her parents would only reveal what when they began training more then they already did.

They may be three, but Hyūga's took training seriously, mostly because one must have precise control of their chakra or their style of fighting could be completely useless.

Forcing chakra out of their body at all point wasn't easy after all. The only one who could rival their chakra control would be Senju Tsunade.

Hiyori had a much harder time with chakra control, though they knew it had something to do with the burden their parents wouldn't elaborate on yet.

She had fairly good control for her age, but Hinata had even better control. It irritated the sunny black haired girl. Her older twin sister, Hinata, who Hiyori was very close too tried to help as much as she could.

It was actually the only thing they were currently training with, something most Hyūga's started with when they began their training between the ages of four and five.

Hinata and Hiyori were exceptions it seemed, their father and mother had begun training them, at least in chakra control, a month after they turned three in October.

When they were a little younger it confused them why privately they celebrated on October 10th, which was the day they were born, but to everyone else they were born on December 27th.

Their mother had explained that October 10th was a day many mourned, and connected to the Kyuubi Festival.

They felt it safer if everyone outside the clan thought their birthday was December 27th which was the day they would have been born had they not been premature.

It was only thanks to how patient their mother was and their ability to understand even at the young age of three that they understood.

The same could be said for Hiyori understanding why she couldn't leave the compound as herself. But as a blonde girl who looked nothing like Hinata or her, and respond to the name Uzumaki Naruto.

Because of this Hiyori had actually never left the Hyūga compound, and if not for her mother having the time to keep her company when Hinata wasn't there, Hiyori would have been extremely lonely.

As it was it was still lonely, and she resented the fact she couldn't leave.

One of the reasons she trained so hard when it came to chakra control was so she could learn genjutsu and other things so she could disguise herself as Uzumaki Naruto properly.

Her mother was quite the artist, and just from seeing her a week as a newborn in the Gensō Fūin she was able to paint a picture of what she'd look like as she grew older.

This gave Hiyori the reference to what she needed to make herself look like.

If only it wasn't taking her so long to tame her chakra enough. Her mother said the only reason she had so much trouble was because she had a lot of chakra.

More chakra than Hinata, and the more chakra someone had the more trouble chakra control gave them.

Apparently, both she and Hinata had inherited some traits of the Uzumaki clan, which they were related to through their great-grandmother; Hanako.

Hiyori seemed to have inherited Uzumaki traits more so than Hinata. Her stamina, chakra reserves being so large, and she even healed rather quickly. When Hiyori scrapped her knee up it was gone within the hour.

They were practically identical, despite some differences in their personality.

Both were fair skinned, with only small differences in facial structure. Hiyori had a slightly thinner face but it took really looking to even notice this.

It was something standing side by side no one would really catch. Hiyori only noticed because she liked having some differences from her twin.

She loved her sister, but she also liked being her own person. It was another reason she like the whisker marks on her cheeks, her mother claimed they were birthmarks.

Strange birthmarks, but they were hers. Something only she had.

One of the biggest differences between her and Hinata was the fact her hair was black (though it did shine with deep blue highlights in the sun and other bright light), not the deep eggplant-blue that Hinata had (or their mother).

Her eyes were the same white-lavender as Hinata's and their mother's, but hers were a shade darker, something almost indiscernible.

"Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori looked up, her concentration breaking, as she heard her mother's voice. The raven haired girl sighed when the leaves she'd been using chakra to stick to her body fell off. One from her forehead, which had two beside it. The other two had been on the palms of her hand.

"Five minutes," she muttered, and Hitomi chuckled.

"You're doing better, Hiyori," she said. "Before you could only hold two leaves for three minutes."

Hiyori smiled brightly at her mother and moved over to hug her mother's knees (she barely came up passed her mother's knees in height).

"It's still not as good as Hina-chan," Hiyori muttered and Hitomi shook her head.

"It doesn't matter who is better at a skill, daughter, only how hard you try," Hitomi said, and picked up her younger daughter. "I am proud of you, and so is your father. You're only three, Yori-chan, practice and give it some time. You'll only get better control as you grow."

Hiyori grinned and nodded.

"Okaasan, is Hinata back yet?" she asked, hopeful.

Hitomi felt a twinge of pain in her chest at her question.

Her daughter should be at the park with Hinata, playing with the other children as Hinata was doing. Because Hiyori could not yet use a genjutsu or henge to become Uzumaki Naruto, she could not leave the compound.

Hitomi didn't think that would change for a year or two, unfortunately. Hiyori was intelligent, as was Hinata, but it would take a least a year to improve her chakra control.

Then learning a genjutsu or henge powerful enough. It would take time.

"No, I believe she and Kotori are still at the park," Hitomi said, and Hiyori pouted.

Kotori was one of the Hyūga twins handlers, or babysitters in other words. Kotori was of the branch house, as most were.

Hitomi wasn't fond of the system their clan used. Many clans used it, but not to the extent that the Hyūga did.

Others simply did it to keep a better watch on who were closer relatives and the more distant relatives. The barely even used the terminology 'branch house' or 'main house'.

Hitomi had always wished her clan could be like that, instead she'd grown up having to deal with watching her family treat their more distant cousins as if they were servants.

"Come on, Hiyori-chan, why don't I start you on the theory of genjutsu," Hitomi said.

Hiyori's eyes lit up and she nodded, nearly bouncing on the heals of her feet. Hitomi laughed, took her daughters small hand and led her to an area under a sakura tree where they could work.

Hitomi had trained as a medic-nin in her genin years (one of the few in the Hyūga clan), she had some of the best chakra control in the clan where chakra control was a must have.

As such her genjutsu was currently the best in the entire clan. It after all was her specialty beside her taijutsu and Byakugan.

The only one she'd ever seen that was better than her in genjutsu was a chūnin by the name of Yūhi Kurenai, and she was a prodigy when it came to genjutsu even at her age.

The point was, if anyone would be able to teach Hiyori genjutsu and chakra control it would be Hitomi.

"Now, before we begin," Hitomi said once they'd sat down under the tree on the bench. "You are aware that today a representative from Kumo will be arriving to sign the treaty tomorrow."

Hiyori frowned slightly before nodding. She knew vaguely what her mother spoke of, she'd found it odd that it would be signed on the day of Hinata and her pseudo-birthday.

"We are to be weary," Hitomi said. "You and Hinata are to stay close to the estate."

Hiyori nodded.

"Yes, Okaasan," Hiyori said, smiling.

Hitomi returned the smile, and began to explain to her daughter the theory of genjutsu in a manner the girl would understand, along with some harmless demonstrations (contrary to popular belief there were a few, usually used in distraction).

* * *

"Hiyori-chan," a small voice echoed through the dark room that she Hiyori shared with her older sister. "You asleep?"

Hiyori turned over in her bed and faced the area on the other side of the room where Hinata laid in her own bed. She chuckled at the question.

"Nope," she answered back, and Hinata sat up in bed.

"Do you know why you can't go to the park with Kotori-chan and I?" Hinata asked, biting her lip nervously.

Hinata knew how much her sister wanted to leave the compound, if only for a few minutes but their parents wouldn't allow it until she got enough control to learn genjutsu well enough to fool even a shinobi that might be adapt in the art.

Hinata wasn't sure it was even possible to do genjutsu well enough to fool a trained shinobi above genin rank. At least not without some sort of help.

Her sister also had other studies besides chakra control and genjutsu, something she'd inherited from her godparents when they'd died three years ago (Hinata's godparents had also died three years ago, oddly enough).

Both were seal masters and they'd left Hiyori quite a bit in seals so she could learn the art.

Other clans might want to take the knowledge for themselves, seals were that powerful and rare to find someone skilled in them.

Both Hinata and Hiyori got the impression whoever Hiyori's godparents were had been powerful, well respected people.

Hiashi had made it clear that it was Hiyori's inheritance and that they were for her eyes only, or those she allowed to see them.

Which was their parents since they had to help her some when it came to seals, which came a little easier for Hiyori than chakra control did.

It was the exact opposite for Hinata.

The point was, Hinata wondered if there was a seal that could help Hiyori learn a genjutsu and be able to fool any shinobi with the help of the seal.

Hinata wasn't sure if it was possible, and she barely knew anything about fūinjutsu (but Hiyori was in the same boat since she only got to study the subject one day a week and the rest was spent on chakra control and some basic taijutsu for the clan style).

The same could be said for Hinata, but she wasn't really that interested in fūinjutsu to the same extent as her twin.

Still though, they were only three.

"No," Hiyori muttered sadly. "But mother helped me with my chakra control today as well as the theory behind genjutsu. She thinks I might be able to try one of the lowest ranked genjutsu's in a few months."

Hinata smiled and was about to say something when the twins heard a sound from the window. Looking over, Hinata gasped loudly when she spotted the dark figure of a shinobi.

"Nee-chan, is something wrong?" Hiyori asked, beginning to sit up in bed.

Looking at her sister and then back to the shinobi at the window, beginning to open it, she realized from that window he couldn't yet see Hiyori.

"Yori-chan," Hinata whispered sharply, looking at her sister with wide white-lavender eyes. "Under your bed, please."

Hiyori was about to argue but the glare her usually shy sister gave her made her obey, and she quietly and quickly slipped from the bed and under it in a fluid motion. Both sisters were rather agile and flexible so it was no surprise she could do that.

Hiyori withheld a gasp when she heard the sound of footsteps and then her sister yell loudly. She hoped someone had heard as well.

There was a rustling and the sound of a sack being thrown over the man's shoulders (she could only see his feet, but it was enough for her to realize this was some sort of enemy shinobi.

She couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten into the Hyūga compound. It was rather well guarded, and nearly nothing got past the Byakugan of her clan.

She knew because it seemed like her mother had eyes in the back of her head, which prevented Hiyori from sneaking a cookie before a meal every time.

_'Hinata!'_ Hiyori yelled mentally as the man left through the window he entered, her sister making noise from inside the sack he'd put her in.

After a few second Hiyori climbed out from under the bed, her cheeks and eyes red from crying silently. No sooner did she do that did the bedroom door slide open with a bang.

"Hiyori!" Hitomi gasped, seeing the state her younger daughter was in.

Hiashi frowned deeply, looking around for Hinata.

"Kaasan, Tousan... someone took Hinata!" Hiyori gasped out, and Hiashi's face hardened even more and Hitomi paled, drawing Hiyori into her arms.

"Hiashi," Hitomi said, looking at her husband who nodded.

"I will get her back, Hitomi," Hiashi said. "Stay here with Hiyori."

Hitomi nodded, and with a sigh she watched as Hiashi disappeared out the window whoever had taken Hinata had disappeared out of.

* * *

"Hinata-neechan!" Hiyori exclaimed, when her father arrived hours later with her sister.

Hinata looked shaken up, and as if she'd been crying just as Hiyori had been. Her eyes did light up when she saw Hiyori and she welcomed the hug from the girl younger than her by seven minutes.

"Imouto," Hinata muttered.

Hiashi sighed heavily as the nights events replayed in his mind.

Honestly, the easiest part had been killing the representative from Kumogakure who'd been the one to take Hinata (he was thankful Hinata had told her sister to hide).

Now the clan had a larger problem. He'd killed the representative of Kumo and the Hokage feared the Sandaime Raikage would try something, despite the kumo-nin being caught taking the heiress of a noble clan.

"Thank gods you're back," Hitomi said, coming over to her husband. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, Hitomi, but I had to see the Hokage after I retrieved Hinata," Hiashi explained, and Hitomi frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

Hiashi shook his head.

"I don't know yet, Hitomi," he began. "I really don't know."


End file.
